Words don't explain these things that happen
by Azul the blue
Summary: Set in my "Brother..." universe. Pretty much a back-story. (Warnings: Canon-typical violence, violence, mild language, abuse, mentions of starvation, murder, minor & major character death, and others to be added.)


_**DX**_  
_**I'm so damn sorry, guys! I have not been feeling tip-top shape recently... I almost threw up today (In disgust, however, but still...) I'm bloody cold, I've got two new scars on my arm, and on top of that, I LOST MY DAMN FESTIVAL MUSIC WHICH I NEED IN ORDER TO GET A FUCKING GRADE IN ORDER TO GET INTO A FUCKING MUSIC SCHOOL!**_ _**Plus, writer's block. I've got so much stuff I need to write (Most of them are comparable to novels or is a novel)**_ _**But a friend of suggested I write something new.**_ _**So, enjoy.**_

* * *

Magnus, Orion, Mirani, and Megatronus were born into a small, outcast town, as what was called "halflings." Meaning, they were born as both an aerial, and grounder.

In that town, the town of outcasts, that was okay. They were fine with it. Nobody called them names. Almost everyone there was an outsider from the rest of the world. They were poor, but happy. After all, money doesn't buy happiness.

Schooling was never a problem for them, as they learned from the mechs and femmes around them. They couldn't write normal Cybertronian, so they made their own. The world around them, it was bright despite the dark times.

That was part of what led them to this fated battle for what may be a lost cause...

"Megatronus, stop it!"

Or, rather, this squabble.

"Why, Mirani? So you can steal my land?"

Oh, I see! A game, as played by every sparkling in this humble town.

Orion flicked her wings and looked up from her scribbling. "Again?"

"Yeah." Magnus grunted. "Isn't it a little boring by now?"

"No!" Both Mirani and Megatronus replied.

Orion glanced down, and asked, "Does this look good to you?"

Magnus looked at it. It was a bunch of scribbles, which most wouldn't call art, but to Magnus, however...

"By Primus!" He exclaimed. "That's amazing."

Well, I did say it was an outcast town.

Orion gave him that small smile of hers that lit up days that were gloomy. "Awe, really?"

"Do you think I'd lie to you?"

"No!" Orion squeaked. "And I know just what to do with it!"

"You do? What?"

"Give it to Black steel!" Orion bounced up, grinning at her brother.

Black steel was the eldest mech in the village, a real nice soul. Orion often gave up her rations to him, which was not unheard of.

In this town of Yailu, they valued honesty, loyalty, honor, and kindness above all else. Unlike other towns of that era, this wasn't a corrupt town. They all helped each other.

Sometimes, it isn't always so, but you never know.

Mirani blinked as Megatronus threw dust at her. "Dust? Really?"

"What did you expect me to use?"

"I don't know, I'm not you!"

"Alright, break it up." Black steel said.

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison, argument instantly forgotten.

Orion stood up, and trotted over to Black steel. She handed him the small sheet of metal she drew on. "Here!"

"Why, thank you, Orion." Black steel thanked her. "It's very pretty. But, eh... what is it?"

Orion pointed to the sky. "Stars."

"Stars, eh?"

"Uh-huh!"

Magnus soon drowned out the typical conversation that went on between them. It wasn't nice to eaves-drop.

* * *

Orion rolled onto her back and look at Magnus, whom she shared a room with. "Hey, Magnus? You still awake?"

"Yeah. Can't recharge?"

"Mmph."

"Me either."

"What's keeping you awake?"

"Didn't you hear Carrier and Sire clashing with that new mech again?"

"No. What new mech?"

"Uh, I think his designation was Lakebed..."

"Oh, him?"

"Yeah."

"He doesn't seem very nice."

"Yeah. I heard that he once was a Gladiator..."

"Really? I thought he was just a meanie."

Well, I guess he is, but he's obviously got a reason to be like that. Maybe someone he liked died."

"Maybe."

"Go to sleep!" Megatronus shouted from the other room.

"Yes sir!" Orion replied, jokingly. She rolled onto her side and yanked the blanket over her head.

* * *

Magnus awoke to find Orion awake, and sliding her armor on.

"Unh... what time is it?"

"Um... sun's just raising above the horizon." Orion replied, hopping out of the room.

Magnus got up, and slid on his armor as well, which was much softer and smaller than 'normal' sparkling's armor.

Carrier greeted him. "Good morning, Magnus." She slid him his ration.

Magnus took it and went outside.

Mirani and Orion were waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Mirani demanded.

"Hey, just got up!" Magnus complained.

"Ugh." Mirani groaned. "Honestly, I wonder why I keep waiting on you two. Megatronus' is already out!"

Orion gave her a sad look and grabbed Magnus' hand, saying, "If you don't want to, then don't! It's not a written law you have to wait on us." She pointed out. "And besides, if anyone tried to hurt us, we can protect ourselves, right Magnus?"

"Uh-huh!" Magnus nodded.

Mirani shrugged. "Okay. Good luck, then." And with that, she walked off.

As they were walking down the road, Magnus noticed it was a lot darker than normal. "Hey, maybe we should, um, take a different route, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Okay!" Orion looked around. "That should take us back to the main road."

Magnus grabbed Orion's hand and pulled her over to the small lane.

As they continued, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Magnus stepped in front of Orion, tensing up.

"Well, well." The figure said, chuckling. "Halflings out alone. And I see that you're both the spawn of my old _friend,_ Nightsky."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just to help you... fit in."

"We 'fit in' well enough, thanks."

"Don't get smart-mouth me, wise-crack!" The figure snarled, slamming Magnus into a wall.

Orion screamed. The figure grabbed her, and spun her around.

"Take a good look at her wings, for it will be the last time you see them like this!" With that, he dropped Magnus and grabbed Orion's wing. He roughly yanked on it, the wing - which had not been as strong as it should have been, due to lack of proper growth - coming off easily. Orion let out another scream, this time trying to break free.

Magnus stood up and shouted, "Let go of her!"

"Fine, fine." He threw Orion into the wall, bending her remaining wings.

And with that, he left.

Magnus bent down and picked her up. "It'll be okay." He soothed - or tried to - Orion. However, she was in too much pain to her him.

Running back the way they came, Magnus took Orion home.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
